The Secret Ingredient
by sanctum-c
Summary: There's a secret ingredient in the food and drinks of the Seventh Heaven.


The draw of the new Seventh Heaven in Edge related to a few key factors – depending on who you asked. To a certain class of overly lusty patrons, the ever-present proprietor Tifa Lockhart was more than enough reason to frequent the establishment. Most expressed disappointment having heard tales of how she used to dress when working in a bar contrasted to the present. Tifa was also a factor in other attendees for higher brow reasons; she was friendly, polite, an excellent cook and always happy to help out. The food was excellent; an eclectic mix from across the Planet's myriad cultures with one or two exotic dishes that no one could be sure how to replicate or prepare.

If asked about these – a vegetable stew and a prepared fish dish – Tifa would happily rattle off the ingredients and the quantities. That never helped. Those who attempted to replicate the recipe elsewhere would come back to sample it again, re-check they heard the ingredients correctly the first time and leave to continued failure. Something was missing was the common conclusion. They were correct but not in the way they suspected.

And there was the wine. Much like the Seventh Heaven's signature dishes, there were four varieties of wine unique to the establishment. Proudly fermented and bottled on the premises. As with the food, Tifa was open and would tell anyone who asked exactly what kind of wine.

"Rice wine." She poured her a second glass. The woman – something beginning with L? – sipped at it, savoured the taste and swallowed.

"Nothing else added to it?" The woman frowned. "Honey? No, it's not honey but sort of…" She trailed off frowning and studying the bottle. Tifa left it on the bar beside her as she served another drink. "One more."

Tifa smiled and poured the wine. No need to let the woman know she had seen through her disguise. As the world put itself back on its feet, old habits sprang up; if someone sold a better product copy it and squeeze every last gil from it. That was the credo. But few would be willing – or able – to produce the same wine as the Seventh Heaven. There was a cost there over and above any expected. The woman asked how much for the remainder of the bottle; Tifa let it go for slightly less than the remaining glasses – the woman paid the bill, took the bottle and hurried off.

Maybe it would not be such a great idea to draw attention to it. As much as it was pulling in the customers- "Out already?" The wine's producer and other tenant of the Seventh Heaven paused on her way through the bar. Aeris was staring at the empty spot behind the bar. "I'll get you another."

"Thanks."

Aeris pushed through the curtains and returned with a full bottle. "People actually enjoying it – or was it corporate espionage again?"

"The latter." Tifa grinned and set the bottle down. "I like to think they're subjecting it to chemical analysis to try and figure out the secret. I figure it's safe enough."

Aeris waved her hand dismissively. "If they figure it out I hope they let me know. Easier than doing it myself." She rapped her head with a fist. "I suppose its somewhere in here, but damned if I could tell you how it gets applied." She shook her head. "Anyway. On a related note, I'm going to check on the crops again."

Tifa glanced at her watch. "Okay. Don't get too distracted though; Cloud is coming home early tonight for dinner."

"I won't. Can't miss our twice-delayed anniversary." There was no rancour in her statement; circumstances had forced a re-arrangement of their celebration and no one was to blame. Tifa had to admit it would be nice to have their little moment together. To say nothing of them all at home at the same time. Aeris had twice cut-short her new rambles out into the various wildernesses. She also expressed a vague notion of hitching a ride with Cloud on one of his next deliveries to speed everything up. Something to broach when he got home.

Aeris vanished off to the back of the Seventh Heaven and the garden concealed back there. Tifa got back to the bar work, eagerly anticipated closing time and spending the evening with both her lovers.


End file.
